The Love Calculator
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Absurd drabble. "15% compatibility" Say what? "...Dr. Love thinks a relationship might work out between Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume, but the chance is very small." No way!


**The Love Calculator**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the Love Calculator The Love Calculator (you can google it!)

Inspired at the moment of boredom.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Welcome to this great invention of Doctor Love!<em>

_We all know that a name can tell a lot about a person. Names are not randomly chosen: they all have a meaning. Doctor Love knew this so he made another great invention just for the lonely you!_

_Sometimes you'd like to know if a relationship with someone could work out. Therefore Doctor Love himself designed this great machine for you. With The Love Calculator you can calculate the probability of a successful relationship between two people. The Love Calculator is an affective way to get an impression of what the chances are on a relationship between two people..."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sounds interesting..." _Moves cursor._

"Please enter the two names to be analyzed."

"Sa-ku-ra Mi-ka-n." _Click. Click. Click._ "Done!" _Moves cursor._

"Name of person 2."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hyuu-ga Na-tsu-me." _Click. Click. Click._

*breath in and out*

"Calculate." _Click_.

"WHAT? 15% COMPATIBILITY?"

"..._Dr. Love thinks a relationship might work out between Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume, but the chance is very small. A successful relationship __**is **__possible, but you both have to work on it. Do not sit back and think that it will all work out fine, because it might not be working out the way you wanted it to. Spend as much time with each other as possible. Again, the chance of this relationship working out is very small, so even when you do work hard on it, it still might not work out."_

"Bullshit."

_Gasp. _"Natsume! Don't scare me like that!"

_Snort. _"I was trying to figure out what took you so long to get Nami's milk bottle...so this is what you're doing (_looks at the grandfather clock) _at two in the morning."

_Sigh. _"I am waiting for the bottle to warm up. I'm bored okay?"

_Baby wailing in a distance. _"Just a minute Nami-chan!"

_Takes the bottle from the hot water basin, testing the temperature and rushed to the master bedroom –all the while, Natsume followed his wife._

_Natsume watched as Mikan balance their daughter on her right arm, sits on the chair, and then let their daughter sucked the milk from the bottle. "_You know that you shouldn't believe everything that is on the internet, yes?"

_Mikan glared at him. _"I know. I'm not that stupid."

_Natsume smirked. _"W-what's up with that?"

"With what?" _Natsume's eyebrow rose._

"That smirk! I can feel it! You're thinking something evil! Maybe we're really not compatible as what the Love Calculator had said!"

_Natsume kneels in front of her and stroke their daughter's hair. _"You know that's not true. Nami is the proof to that."

_Mikan blushed and looked away. _

"You know very well how compatible we are on the bed."

_Gasp. _"Don't say that in front of Nami! I don't want you to corrupt her with your perverted-ness!"

_Chuckle. _"She's still a baby. She wouldn't understand."

_Nami pushed the bottle away. Natsume picked her up from Mikan's arm and put her on his shoulder, patting the baby's back until she burped._

"You know...Hotaru would have gained a lot of money to get that picture."

_Snort. _"Like hell I would allow her to do that."

_Mikan laughed. Nami yawned. Natsume carefully put the baby into her cradle, patting her softly all the while._

"You know, I could prove you now that the website is a bogus."

_Mikan blushed. "_I know that it is bogus. I've told you before, I'm not that stupid!"

_Natsume placed his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Mikan clamped her mouth. Both looking at their daughter sleeping peacefully._

"Come on." _Natsume grabbed her hand as he lead her to the bed._

"Pervert". _Mikan blushed as she whispered._

"I know." _Natsume smirked. _"And this is also one of the reasons why we're so compatible."

"There are other reasons?" _Mikan snuggled to her husband and placed her head on his chest. _"I found that hard to believe." _She poked him on the ribs._

_Natsume chuckled. _"Well, too bad you're married to a pervert then."

_Natsume switched off the bedside lamp..._

* * *

><p>AN: I was bored. The result is real! You can try typing their names on the Love Calculator. Find it on Google XD<p> 


End file.
